


The Letter

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: Nancy writes a letter, reflecting. Spoilers for the ending and culprit of Secret of the Scarlet Hand.





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has spoilers for the ending and the culprit of the Secret of the Scarlet Hand.

Dear Ned,  
I finished my case: The Secret of the Scarlet Hand. I learned a lot from this mystery and made some new friends. Joanna was the head curator of Beech Hill – I learned so much from her! She seemed to know everything about museums, and Mayan artefacts. In fact, after I was stuck in the tomb (it’s a long story – I’ll save it for when I’m home with you!), Joanna, Henrik and Alejandro all came to help me! After taking me back to the hotel to shower and change my clothes, we all went out for dinner that night. Alejandro and Joanna even danced together – it was quite a sight, and between you and me, they make a very cute couple! But really, we all talked about what happened, how Taylor had fooled everyone. Henrik’s memory started coming back, stronger and stronger as the night went on. It felt good to see him back to his normal self. Seeing him in the hospital, not remembering anything was scary. Henrik also told us about his time with Taylor, how they both sold things on the black-market. Henrik did it to pay off his college debt. I hope Henrik has learned the error of his ways, and he promised all of us there he would never get involved in that again. Alejandro was quite lived about this, unsurprisingly. I think Joanna came to understand Alejandro’s feelings on this matter. It isn’t right for artefacts from other countries to be displayed in the US when they could be in their countries. Joanna seemed to understand that now.  
The police tell us that Taylor will likely go to jail for his crimes. It’s hard to believe someone like him could commit such crimes, but it happened. Even as I solve these cases, I’m always shocked by humans and how they can do these things. I hope I never became jaded and come to think this is how our world is. 

Yours forever,  
Nancy Drew. 

Nancy signed her name, and then placed the letter folded inside the envelope for Ned. Leaning back in her seat on the train, she thought over this case and how it affected her. Nancy wasn’t immune to the evils of the world, but with each passing case, she felt more and more desponded about the world. In River Heights, everything seemed so happy and perfect, and Nancy never had any cares or worries there. It seemed once she left, she could see evil on every street corner. Going back to River Heights was what she needed right now.


End file.
